batmantvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychiatrist
Psychiatrist is the second episode of the second season of NBC's The Batman. It first aired on November 23, 2009. It is the fifteenth episode overall. Plot Bruce gets a crime alert but dismisses it. Barbara walks in and asks him why the Batman hasn't shown himself in Gotham for the past five months. Bruce just tells her that he doesn't have the motivation. Barbara tells him that she misses Dick too but it can't keep him from putting crime to an end. Penguin and Riddler plan a heist to steal a diamond introduced in the Gotham Museum tonight. Harley Quinn, skimpier than usual, walks in and asks them for their plans for the heist. They refuse as Harley taunts them. Riddler succumbs to her prettiness and gives her the plans as Penguin tries to get them back. Harley leaves. Montoya and Allen are told by Sarah to continue the Arkham investigation as Maggie Sawyer walks in. She is now fully transferred to the GCPD. Sawyer joins them on their crusade. Clayface, as Bullock, stumbles in. Montoya sees him and her and Allen run in. They hug him and ask what happened. He reveals that after his body was taken by the villains he woke up and escaped. Montoya mentions him being her boyfriend and "Bullock" has no idea. However, "Bullock" then pretends to remember. Harley and Two-Face lay out the plans as they decide to disguise themselves as a couple when learning their is a dance at the museum that night. They then get ready and dressed and leave for the party. In the sewers, Killer Croc swims through. He pops up when he hears a certain voice. Above ground, Jervis Tetch goes for a walk. The sewer grate opens and Killer Croc pops up and takes Jervis into the sewers. Killer Croc tells him that the other escapees have already done something big to announce their return to Gotham and he needs Jervis' help. However, Jervis tells him that he doesn't want to return to the life of crime. At the Gotham Museum, Cameron Cleer works. He offers a museum notepad to a woman but she declines. His boss walks up to tell Cameron that if the sales go up the gift shop will have to be closed down like it was for the past eight months. Cameron is saddened but decides to rob the museum to get the money. Montoya, Allen, Bullock, and Sawyer continue their investigation as they meet up with Leslie who, after questions, reveals that she doesn't know much about Arkham because she just got back from Iraq three weeks ago and just got her job. The four cops decide to ask the Arkham warden, Steve Trevor. Barbara drives James up to Arkham where she reads the name off a paper, "Leslie Thompkins". She and James get out as Barbara gets through the many cops and reporters and finds Leslie. She asks Leslie if she can help her son. After a talk about James, Leslie recommends enlisting to put James in the under 18 section of Arkham, which Barbara doesn't want to do. At Falcone's mansion, Falcone has five people at a table where he asks the question, "Who's working with Maroni". Falcone says sorry but he shoots one. He asks again, but no one answers. Falcone shoots another. He keeps asking until only one remains. Falcone asks the man as he breaks into tears and admits to it. Falcone says he knew it was him the whole time. Falcone shoots him. Maroni enters and Falcone puts the gun away and tells Maroni he's lucky he only put five bullets in. Maroni needs money as Falcone laughs in his face. Maroni sees his spy's body and runs off. At the museum, Two-Face has heavy make-up on which covers up his burnt half-face. Harley Quinn has washed off her hair dye and covered up her white face. The two dance while the curator unveils the diamond. Cameron closes up shop and gets into costume. Harley and Two-Face get close to the diamond but Riddler and Penguin enter with guns blazing. Harley and Two-Face break open the diamond box and they take it. Killer Moth comes out and the five villains look at each other until Batman and Barbara, in a new costume, jump in and try to take the diamond back. Harley has it as her and Two-Face run back out. Batman ambushes them as Batgirl stops the other villains. Batman returns the diamond. Bruce and Barbara smile the next day as they see on the news Batman has returned with a new female sidekick. Cast Starring *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alexander Gould as Dick Grayson/Robin *Sarah Hyland as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl *Zen Gesner as James Gordon *Dina Meyer as Barbara Kean *Diana Muldaur as Leslie Thompkins *Nathan Gamble as James Gordon Jr. *Jared Leto as the Joker *Brian McManamon as Basil Karlo/Clayface *Maggie Geha as Pamela Isely/Poison Ivy *Robin Lord Taylor as Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Cory Michael Smith as Edward Nygma/Riddler *Zabryna Guevera as Sarah Essen *Floriana Lima as Maggie Sawyer *Victoria Cartagena as Renee Montoya *Andrew Stewart-Jones as Chris Allen *Benedict Samuel as Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Killer Croc *Marc Singer as Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *John Doman as Carmine Falcone *Nicholas D'Agosto as Harvey Dent/Two-Face *David Zayas as Sal Maroni *Thomas Haden Church as Cameron van Cleer/Killer Moth *Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn *Nathan Darrow as Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze Trivia *This episode achieved 11.77 million U.S. live viewers. *Alexander Gould, Zen Gesner, Jared Leto, Maggie Geha, Marc Singer, and Nathan Darrow do not appear in this episode as Dick Grayson, Jim Gordon, the Joker, Poison Ivy, Man-Bat, and Mr. Freeze. *This episode received generally negative reviews. It scored a 34% on Rotten Tomatoes and an 32 out of 100 on Metacritic.